


of clingy wives and occupied laps

by froggiecafe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Modern AU, Prompt Fic, Unbeta'd, just some nice fluff i wrote a few days ago, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiecafe/pseuds/froggiecafe
Summary: in which flayn sets out on a journey to use her laptop, and annette sets out on a journey to sleep on her wife's lap.
Relationships: Flayn/Annette Fantine Dominic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	of clingy wives and occupied laps

**Author's Note:**

> drabble time! i used a prompt generator for this :) it's unedited and also written at like 1am so if it's a little off i apologize. it's also super very short but i enjoyed writing it :) i hope you enjoy! here's the prompt:
> 
> Premise: flayn wants to use their laptop on the couch, but annette always occupies the space in their lap.
> 
> Bonus: Married AU

“Annette, this email is of utmost importance. I must write it now!”

“But your lap is so comfy! I must stay on it forever!”

Flayn and her wife, Annette, were going back and forth on this. What started as Flayn sitting on the couch to use her laptop and write an email to her father, ended up with the redhead claiming her lap as her pillow. She admitted that she found it extremely cute, but she had to use her laptop soon. She had to do something about this.

Flayn decided to try and gently remove her wife’s head from her lap, to no avail. In fact, this only caused Annette to hold onto her even longer, wrapping her arms around the green-haired woman’s torso and hugging it tightly. The impact caused Flayn to let out a small yelp. Annette let out a small giggle.

“I’m not going anywhere!” she declared, “Your lap is officially AnnetteLand now!”

Desperate times call for desperate measures! Flayn thought. It was imperative that this email get sent on time. You see, though she was married now, her father was always very protective of her. It was tradition that Flayn would send him an email every Sunday at 5:00 pm sharp detailing how she was. She never missed that deadline once, and she wasn’t planning to today.

“Annette, I will warn you, if you do not get off of my lap now there will be consequences!”  
Flayn tried to sound as serious as she possibly could, even tossing in a pout for maximum effect. Her wife somehow found this cute. Her laugh echoed in their small living room as she embraced her tighter, snuggling her head into the nook of Flayn’s folded knees.  
“Never! Your lap is mine!”

“Alright. Just remember that I did warn you!”  
Flayn heaved as she attempted to stand up. Annette, as it turns out, was much stronger than she thought. Instead of standing up and freeing up her lap, she instead got forced back down by the playful redhead. Wriggling upwards, Annette planted a small kiss on Flayn’s lips. The green-haired woman felt her face flush as her wife grinned with satisfaction.

“When I said your lap was AnnetteLand, I meant it. Just admit that I’ve won and cuddle with me a while longer!”  
Flayn looked down into her wife’s blue eyes, shining like the ocean during a bright morning. She playfully rolled her eyes and adjusted her position for optimal snuggling. She ran her fingers through Annette’s orange hair and smiled.

“Heh, alright, I shall oblige! Who am I to refuse an offer like that?”

The two women stayed like that for a while, Annette’s arms wrapping around Flayn as she used her chest as a pillow, and Flayn occasionally kissing her forehead. The couch most likely had a groove carved into it now. The two didn’t seem to mind as they kept snuggling together for hours and hours on end. Eventually, Flayn couldn’t pinpoint when exactly, the pair had fallen asleep, a book covering Flayn’s face and Annette snoring lightly.

The next morning, Flayn woke up to 10 new emails and her wife mumbling things into her chest as she slumbered. Her laptop sat unused on the coffee table. She smiled; she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
